vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Saturn (manga)
Summary Sailor Saturn is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Hotaru Tomoe. Her attacks are based around silence and destruction, death, and rebirth; she has the ability to annihilate a planet and even an entire "nebula", as well as resetting the evolution of the same to zero and powers granted by her Silence Glaive. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | Likely 3-B | 3-B | Unknown Name: Hotaru Tomoe Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Varies. She is first introduced in the S/Infinity Arc as a 12-year-old. Subsequently she is reborn as an infant, and ages rapidly until Sailor Stars where she is around 9-10. Classification: Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Flight, barriers, transformation, Immortality (Type 1), reincarnation, can attack non-corporeal targets, some psychic powers, Precognition and limited Telepathy, Magic, can exist as just a soul or spirit, astral plane manipulation, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Draining), Can see into other Dimensions Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Was far more powerful than Pharaoh 90 and Super Sailor Moon) | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (Was at least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | Multi-Galaxy level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crysals in the Universe) | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to Charon Castle in civilian form at hundreds of times FTL, faster than Chibi-Moon transformed) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Eternal Chibi-Moon and the Eternal Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Class KJ Durability: Galaxy level (Easily Survived within Pharaoh 90), particularly hard to kill due to Astral Hotaru and Saturn Spirit | Likely Multi-Galaxy level (Was at least 10,000 times more powerful than Base Sailor Saturn) | Multi-Galaxy level (Superior to Eternal Guardian Senshi) | Unknown (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Exact level unknown (Saturn was shown to be able to perform some very powerful attacks and not look tired), likely comparable to Sailor Moon | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Silence Glaive (The Scythe of Death which can paralyzes inter-dimensional incorporeal beings with a touch and allow her to use her Death-Based Abilities.) Intelligence: Very confident and intelligent, beyond her human years. As an Outer Senshi, she is probably smarter than the Inners. Weaknesses: If the incarnation of the Saturn Spirit dies before Sailor Saturn is awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dexterity: Fairly skilled (Sailor Saturn was shown to be skilled in performing her attacks confidently and did not fail in them). Astral Hotaru: Hotaru can exist and maintain consciousness on the astral plane while just a soul. While just a soul, she can sense and interact with the physical plane, damage beings that can normally absorb energy, and affect other souls. She can also regenerate a physical body from being just a soul. Saturn Spirit: The Saturn Spirit is the spirit of all Sailor Saturn which exists and acts independently of Hotaru. She can awaken her new incarnations into being Sailor Saturn and age them up artificially. However if the current Saturn incarnation dies without being awoken, the Saturn Spirit will disappear. Henshin: Hotaru can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Saturn and than her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. Bringing Ruin to the World: By lowering the Silence Glaive to the ground, Sailor Saturn can end all life throughout an entire dimension. The attack carries the power of the void and was powerful to reduce Pharaoh 90 into nothingness itself. It was powerful enough to end the dimension with the Tau "Nebula" (Which is a Galaxy) Death Reborn Revolution: The attack that Sailor Saturn used against Pharoah 90 at the end of the Infinity Arc. It rendered the extra-dimensional entity completely powerless and brought him great pain, as well as destroying much of the planet simply as an externality of the move. The attack releases dark tendrils from Sailor Saturn which paralyzes her enemy and drains the energy of the being into her negative aura. Super Sailor Saturn: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. Silence Glaive Surprise: The true nature of the technique is unknown, but it does at least create a mist that hides Saturn's presence. It also seems to create a spacetime vortex in front of Sailor Saturn. Silent Wall: Sailor Saturn creates a barrier that blocks enemy attacks. Its total integrity is unknown however it blocked attacks from the Amazoness Quartet who are powerful enough to harm Sailor Saturn with non-attack spells. Eternal Sailor Saturn: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Saturn's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her states and her attack power by a drastic degree. Lambda Hotaru: At the end of the series, Hotaru absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Hotaru can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Base Sailor Saturn | Super Sailor Saturn | Eternal Sailor Saturn | Lambda Hotaru Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Toei Animation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier